Black Rose
by Darkren186
Summary: The infamous Black Rose finds a blessing and a curse in a wandering warrior. Can the two put an end to the plague that threatens to consume the whats left of their world.
1. Chapter 1

1_The wind whispered her name "Black Rose". All knew of her but not one person knew what her name was. A mercenary an assassin if the money was good she would be a whore._ _And tonight she was just that in the arms of a man vaguely familiar man though she couldn't place the face. A large wolf was the man's companion sleeping not far from the bed they were in._

A hovel of an inn it lacked the finer things, though few places in the post apocalyptic world that could offer any creature comforts. Her red mane framed her face billowing out on the pillow, yet the blonde man gave it only a slight glance like it hurt his feelings to see that color hair. She smelled of vanilla and old death, it aroused the man to be close to such a deadly women. He nibbled lightly on her neck working down to her breasts. He knew just how many men she had sent to an early grave for far less then he was paying for a night of festivities. He bit the nipple of her left breast while massaging the right. A moan escaped her lips as he worked.

The blonde called himself a warrior he said he lived by the old code. Well it seemed that code had no qualms with a night with a prostitute. She didn't consider herself anything less then that at the moment yet he didn't abuse like many other partners would have, he was gentle he made love to her like she was the only women in his life. As he penetrated her she couldn't help but moan with the pleasure of it, he was good she couldn't help but be aroused and enjoy it.

Black Rose delicate and strong, sexy and dangerous. Her backed arched as he slowly fell into a rhythm of it, soon she would be spent and he knew he follow close behind her. Her nails drew shallow pools of blood on his back as she screamed at the crescendo. Then both lay together kissing lightly like lovers have just found each other again. Then it was over Rose stood pulling on her clothes snapping the latches of her bra back in place she smiled at the blonde fighter.

"You were amazing, consider this one a gift" She said softly.

"My word is all I have, I'll introduce you to my connection tonight" He spoke soundly.

"Nonsense" She growled.

"If I didn't id be no better then the scum I put in the grave each day"

She stared at him daring him to defy her again wishing for a reason to kill him for the kindness he showed her. Never again would she owe anyone anything, an he would not make her in his debt for a night of love making.There eyes met and recognition sparked in his eyes he knew her.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"Just another man don't fret your secrets are safe with me... Hero..."

She startled now looking closely instantly on her guard he knew more then was safe for her. She couldn't bring herself to kill him where he lay even if she could, the way he sat showed both that he neither feared her or was a bumbling fool. Anger sparked inside her what kind of ignorant country bumpkin dare defy her and hold onto the secret of her past.

"I should kill you right now" The red head hissed venomously.

"Could you? It would be fun to see" He said simply

His posture he hid something from her, what was it? She agonized over it as he shifted and then stood. He had her pistol in his hand, her eyes grew wide it was all over after so many years of living she thought she be tired of it. The cold truth stared her in the eyes and she feared to go to her maker without first finding if Ron still lived. Then as quickly he unloaded it removed the clip and handed the pistol and clip to her.

"You can trust me Rose... Or should I say Ms. Possible"

"Damn you"

She snatched the gun from his hands backing up swiftly she stared him in the eyes. Her cover was blown it would only be a matter of time now before she was found lifeless in the alley of some forgotten town. Now there eyes locked again but where she expected hostility in his face there was only concern.

"I'll trust you for now, there isn't any choice is there?"

"Not much that's true"

_So the bargain was struck the legendary Kim Possible was none other then the infamous Black Rose. Her charisma left her stripped of her secret identity and now at the hands of a wandering fighter. A man as cruel and deadly as she herself had prided herself on only moments ago was holding her life in his hands. He payed his side of the deal as he said he would and now she must travel with this mysterious man. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**The two were an odd couple a scar**__**r**__**ed man and a red headed beauty. All the people who walked the streets this time of **__**night**__** knew **__**R**__**ose and steered clear, but the man they speculated. The night breeze kicked up dust as the continued to walk to what remained of **__**Lowerton**__**. This was her side of town but she had a sickening feeling it was his as well.**_

**"Brother we have company."**

"Ready yourself Rose we have company." The blonde spoke in almost a whisper.

She drew her handgun low and out of sight. He has eyes like a wolf to spot someone when she could scarcely see her hand. The wolf of course, she stared at him no signals from the animal. Out of the corner of her eye she caught movement.

**"Pale ones brother they carry no scent."**

"Zombies Rose aim for the head." He stated.

"Let's play then flesh eaters." She moaned with pleasure.

The first three emerged from the darkness confused for a moment they were dropped quickly with well aimed head shots. To be replaced by seven more in a whirl of fur two were hamstringed and dropped with a thud to the ground one never stood again its throat ripped out. The blonde sliced one cleanly in half and finished the one on the ground as Kim dropped two more with headshots. The last two grabbed Kim but not for long as the blonde grabbed and crushed one in a bear hug while the other was dragged into the darkness and the creatures disappearance was heralded by a bloodcurdling howl. As she turned back to the blonde man he broke the last ones neck. And as quickly as it happened it was over. She began checking the corpses for valuables.

"Want anything." She shouted over her shoulder.

"The gold ring on the one with the ripped out throat." He muttered sadly.

The gold ring she found was familiar it belonged to Mrs. Stoppable. She checked the inner band it read _"To my Kim."_ She looked sadly at it for a moment then tossed it to her companion.

"Belonged to Ron's mother take care of it." She said shaking her head.

Catching it nimbly he put it on his finger his left ring finger she noticed. She smiled at that so he fancied himself a married man did he.

"We should continue Carnage will guide us."

She nodded agreement the wolf was an asset to this whole endeavor. She began to wonder just how one began to train a wild beast to work so well almost as if they were one person of the same mind. She laughed at that notion a man and a wolf sharing minds impossible wasn't it?

"Who is the lucky lady?" She asked nonchalantly.

"My lover she died when the Great War began I was away training I could of saved who she was." He stared at her pain clearly written in his face.

"I found her years later a whore and a killer not the women I knew and loved." He said with finality.

She looked at him strangely he shared a loss similar to her, yet he found his women and she was one of those damn flesh eaters a shame a man like that could lose his love. She knew Ron would find a way back to her nothing could stop her hero from returning to her.

"I lost as well, but I will find him again someday." She spoke softly.

**She was sad briefly as she thought of Ron carefree fighting ****beside her against stooges like ****Drakken**** and Duff ****Kiligan****. She missed those days when she knew how life would be she and Ron would be friends forever and love only one another. She had given herself to him the night of prom it was story book he walked her home they kissed and just as he was about to go she ushered him inside. **

**"My parents are sleeping we can use the guest room by the garage."**

**They tiptoed down the hall and closed the door Ron by a stroke of luck produced a single Trojan from his wallet a stupid grin on his face. She took it from him and pushed him onto the bed. Opening it she began to unbutton his pants. He almost fainted right out, she giggled this is why she loved him because of his sheer innocence and the way he looked at her made her melt. A man she knew loved her.**

"Heads up Rose we are here." The blonde spoke.

"The Lowerton high school ironic a little." She said.

"Inside then you will find information on the man you seek."

Stepping inside Kim noticed the hall glowed with an eerie light. She heard screams of pain and roars of pleasure from different rooms she passed. The smell of death and sex mingled together, threatening to overwhelm Kim's senses and drive her to retreat from the halls of Lowerton high school. Finally she found the room she searched for. And she stepped into the oracles chamber. A cloud of marijuana smoke clung heavy in the air and she coughed despite herself.

"Ahhh…. The dreaded Black Rose." An old voice rasped.

"Sit you come to ask of your hero am I correct?"

"Yes." Kim said hopeful.

"Well you know him little one he is right under your nose." The oracle cackled.

_**So Kim had found news of Ron but can she put all the clues together. Will she find him before the three months of darkness?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kim stood starring into the darkness the warrior was gone. Who was the man that held her past in the palm of his hand? She new that she had better move on the darkness was only two weeks away.**_

****"That all you need?"

"12 gauge slugs" The blond said.

"Now get the fuck outta my place you got 3 days till the dark"

The old cathedral had solid oak doors that would keep them out. So he began reinforcing windows with old military grade armor from 7 tons. When his work was done he sat and opened the bottle of liquor he had gotten, Jack Daniels a trust worthy friend.

**Ron can you believe it I made it into Harvard? She grabbed him in a hug and all he could do was melt into her arms. He just held on but she drifted away from his grasp panicking he chased after her but his legs were bogged down and he couldn't run. The walls began seeping blood and the plague swept people into the grave spinning around he saw scenes from his life his mom succumbing to the plague. His father soon afterwards from a wound he sustained going to work. Friends dieing Monique, Tara, Felix, and even the ninjas of Yamanochi.**

"Jesus fuck" Ron sat up in a pool of sweat.

It was to real he thought. Nightmares of his past life from seeing his love again a broken women a whore. He had to bring her to his safe place for the dark he couldn't let her fend them of by herself. No matter what she was now she was still his hero Kimberly Anne Possible.

"Rose" Ron spoke softly.

She turned and looked at him her eyes betrayed her fear.

"Tonight it happens." Kim spoke in a hushed tone.

"Stay with me and Carnage, we know a safe place."

"Better then alone." she cringed.

Why is she trusting this man? Something about him reminded her of Ron his soft brown eyes. The way he walked with confidence but still stumbled over his own feet. If Ron had grown up the man before her would be him, was it him? She trusted this man that called himself a warrior said he lived by the old code, what old code? She would stay with the blonde and find out who this man truly was.

They sat together drinking from a bottle that Ron had bought. Sharing stories of the old times when you could sleep in the grass staring at the stars. Of the places and people they had met the two weren't so different.

"You know Rose you aren't so bad" He said.

"Ron enough is enough its just you and me in the old church"

"KP I missed you then I found this twisted version of you" Ron eyes began tearing.

"I had to survive, I had to hold you again" she clasped his hand close to her heart.

**The screams echoed outside of the unlucky people who didn't make it to safety. Bloodcurdling screams drove the nightmares on to kill. Kim held on tightly to her prince charming and Ron wrapped his arms around her protecting her from the death that surrounded them. Carnage perked up and looked at his master knowing he had found his mate at last. Touching his masters mind he found peace at last.**

**[ Bear with me its been a long time since ive written a story and I wanted to push this story on. I have no idea where im going with it but im sure it won't be to horrible.**


	4. Chapter 4

They huddled together on a pew looking toward the altar, the sound of the dead and dying surrounded them. Half cocked Ron took another swig and of the bottle of Jack Daniels, he offered some to Kim. The visage of Jesus on the cross was above the altar burnt out candles lay on a table to the left and right, a Catholic church by Ron's wager.

"Liquid courage." He said with a grin.

She took the offered bottle and took a couple swigs then set it on the pew next to her. Ron made a grasping motion toward the bottle and she handed it back to him and he took another drink. The roof of the chapel was a painted depiction of the Lord's Supper though the graffiti added to the scene. Jesus sported a Mohawk and a goatee in this altered scene and the words "Jesus was a Jew" were scrawled across the bottom in handwriting about as good as a second graders. Kim looked at Ron's face as he took another drink much pain was written there years of death and destruction made his face look haggard but his eyes still had softness to them though there was cold to him now. He had killed many she knew it from his demeanor but he was gentle to a true warrior. Funny she thought to herself how Ron had become the poster image of grace under fire.

"What happened to you?" She spoke softly.

He ignored her for a moment opting to drink again from the bottle. He looked at her a second his limps made a motion then stopped. He thought about his answer before he spoke this time.

"I joined the military." He said detached.

"Really, what branch?" She asked inquisitive now.

"The Marines" He said with pride.

She looked at him again, my god she thought he was probably there when this whole thing broke out, when the chemical weapon Osama bin laden had left his peers was used. He nodded to her unasked question already knowing what she wanted to ask.

"I was there." He said with finality.

He looked at her once again taking in her image, she was the same but crueler he decided. That joy she had from doing the right thing was gone replaced by a dark presence of corrupted innocence. She had lost much and done what she needed to survive and it pulsed within her like a beacon to Ron. He drew her into his arms and held her close then whispered in her ear.

"I will never leave you again."

She smiled and looked into his eyes the two closed the small distance and their lips touched gentle at first then more fervently. He wanted her every fiber in his body begged for the closeness of her body pressed to his. Sliding her pants of her hips he kissed her lips harder forcing emotions to the top passion he hadn't felt since he left for boot camp all those years ago. Tracing kisses down her neck and between her breasts he untied her blouse to allow him to kiss further down her stomach to her panties. Gently he pulled the aside and began working his magic. She moaned with pleasure and pulled off his shirt pausing for a second to gain some composure she pulled him back up to her for a kiss and pulled of his pants. They struggled for a moment but Ron won the right for dominance and pushed into her she arched her back waves of pleasure washed over her. He thrust in rhythm to their hearts gentle at first then frantic with need. Grunting he pushed on forcing her to a orgasm, like one she had never felt before then it was over, a tangle of limbs and bodies on a pew. He looked into her eyes pushing her hair away and kissed her.

"I still love you Kimberly." He said in a husky tone.

Holding him closer she basked in the glory of it. She had found her prince charming her knight I shiny armor and he loved her with more passion then she could've hoped for. As they lay together the screams of pain echoed through the walls. The empty bottle lay on the ground next to Ron he held it up passed it over his lips and tipped it back getting the last drops of alcohol within.

"**Keep us safe brother." Ron spoke with Carnage.**

**"Of course I will I'm glad the den mother is home." Carnage said with glee.**

**"Her name is Kim. Carnage I haven't told her about our connection yet." He said slowly.**

**"Humans and names she is the Omega that's all I need to know." He said with a chuckle.**

So Ron drifted off to sleep Kim head lying on his chest. The metallic ting of zombies beating against the reinforced doors rang through the room and somewhere in the distance Pantera could be heard blasting accompanied by gunfire.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron woke with a jolt, straining his ears he could hear nothing.

"**Use mine brother." **

And with the aid of Carnage he could hear the vehicles approaching, 5 of them coming from the south. Shaking Kim lightly he put a finger to his lips to tell her to keep quite. Instantly awake she pulled a shirt on over her naked body and strapped her pistol holster on. He couldn't help but watch her sleek half clothed body crouch in the ready. An image of taking her right that moment popped into his head but he pushed it to the side there would be time after this was over.

"I don't hear it Ron." She whispered.

"They are close, here take this." Ron spoke softly.

Handing her a M16A4 he motioned to a back door. They went up 3 flights of stairs to a bell tower; there he cradled the rifle using the scope to look down the road. Just as he thought 5 vehicles were closing in on the chapel. Two vans, a school bus, and two motorcycles the lead was taken by the bikes though he couldn't see a face because they both were wearing helmets.

"Think they are friends?" Kim whispered.

Ron shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to think he looked back down the scope he could make out clothing now. The lead biker was wearing a leather jacket that clung to her body clearly a female and a well endowed one at that. The second biker was a large man he was wearing a shirt that appeared to say "life sucks then you die". Ron smiled at that his friend Thorr use to wear a shirt like that when they went to the bar between deployments. Off to the left of the convoy he saw a large group of zombies and some shadows.

It seemed like the women saw the same thing she motioned to the group the swung her bike around to bar their path to the convoy she dismounted and opened fire with a small machine gun. The first group fell to the spray of led. Her large companion sent his bike sailing into the group while leaping onto others it looked like he was swinging a sledgehammer squashing the corpses with a single shot each. Just then a shadow swept into the female biker and drove her to the ground ripping at her clothing her screams echoed through the air. The convoy swept by then a gun mounted on one of the vans spat to life tearing into the shadow it shimmered from the impacts then blinked out of existence. The vehicles continued on toward the chapel. The large man seemed to notice his female companion at that time he squashed 3 more zombies then ran to her body kicking a zombie in the head as it bent over her. Scooping her up, he slung her over his shoulder then leapt onto her bike in hot pursuit of the convoy.

The group of vehicles pulled to a stop in front of the chapel the large man pulled of his helmet. Ron gasped in surprise and then looked back down. Kim watched him intently waiting to see if he betrayed any more about who these visitors were.

"Sergeant Possible, Are you here?" The large man bellowed.

Kim looked once more at Ron's face he seemed to be both surprised and happy at the arrival of this large white man. Kim looked closer at this man he had ties to Ron's past. He was a large man probably close to 280 pounds he was blonde with green eyes his forearms bore tattoos one read "Pain for peace" the other was "Semper Fidelis". He was rugged but quite attractive Kim smiled a little at the thought of bedding a man like that.

"Shut the fuck up Thorr you stupid twat." Ron yelled down.

The man's eyes snapped up and a smile sprung to his face he looked like a school boy who got a free candy bar. Ron smiled at the man then made a motion to the convoy.

"Who are all these people?" He asked Thorr.

"Survivors and some of the old family."

"Any infected?" he spoke quickly use to short and precise answers.

"No Sergeant there all clean."

"Ok take them around back bring any of your weapons or supplies inside."

Kim looked at him now and he just smiled and motioned for her to follow him downstairs. They went to the back and downstairs into the basement which was musty but looked as if it was recently cleaned supply boxes were stacked to the ceiling and cleanly marked as to the contents within. In the far wall I looked as if a metal shipping container had been built into the wall its door reinforced and barred with a steel bar. Sandbags were stacked next to the door in a half circle with a machine gun mounted. Cans of ammunition lay inside the small post. Ron unbarred the door and allowed the survivors into his fortress. 17 survivors all together and supplies for months along with more weapons and ammunition.


End file.
